muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tactical Surface Fighter/@comment-12494172-20150615235857/@comment-26091919-20150616034922
I seem to remember someone proposing such an idea on the wiki before but can't find the discussion anymore for the life of me :/ Before considering if it would be viable, I have some questions: --What do you need all that speed and maneuverability for? The existing 3rd Gen TSF all seem to have sufficient speed and maneuverability to deal with the BETA. What task requires more speed, even at the cost of sacrificing armor that TSF don't even have that much of to begin with? Is this unit mainly for TSF vs TSF combat? If so, investing in superior stealth would seem like a better idea, also melee weapons for high speed close combat engagements while using the superior speed and maneuverability to close in on targets. If it's for hive operations, I feel it would really need more rounds than 2000 per unit. --Why 40mm rounds? The whole concept seems to be for a highly specialized and situational task, how many of these new TSFs are going to be fielded? Is it really worth constructing or more likely repurposing existing ammunitions factories to produce 40mm rounds just for this new unit? The 36mm/120mm combo seems to work well enough against all manner of BETA, the slight increase in round size is unlikely to do enough compared to the costs it would take to field this new weapon and produce and supply ammo for it. 2000 rounds also seems like way, way too little if you're dealing with BETA. 36mm rounds have been proven to be sufficient against BETA (and probably even against TSF) so improving method of delivery seems like it would be the way to go. If you really want to fire bigger rounds for the sake of firing bigger rounds, 57mm would be another choice since those are already being produced for the Mk.57 SSG. Though going for that would probably slow down the unit enough to not make sense anymore (depending on how much ammo you want to carry). --If all of these additional active countermeasures are light enough to maintain this proposed superior maneuverability why not just use them to improve current TSFs? --I thought TSFs already had Thermal sensors. I don't remember exactly but during the 12/5 Incident, didn't Takeru or Meiya first spot heat signatures in the forest before identifying that it was the Shogun and her attendants? --How does the targeting system identify weak spots? If it goes off existing data, then it would be more or less useless against new strains of BETA (like the carrier worm thing whose exact designation I forgot....) and fairly useless against existing strains since it's already quite well known how to take them out. If a rookie pilot goes full panic mode and fires randomly I'm not sure how much highlighting weak points will help (disregarding the fact that rookie pilots might not be able to handle the speed of this new unit in the first place). If the system some how actively finds weak points through analysing the targets, then again, it would be fairly useless against known strains of BETA, however against new strains it may have its uses. In TSF vs TSF shoot outs I suppose it could help. but since TSF would be moving at high speeds all the time it would take quite a lot of skill to target those weak spots accurately. If the system is so powerful it can tell the pilot exactly where to aim during high speed combat then it might as well do the firing by itself, while allowing the pilot to over ride the action if necessary. Then it becomes some kind of super auto pilot mode. Well that's all the questions/concerns I have about this idea for now. I stayed up late to watch sony's e3 conference, which started at 3am for me @_@ but still felt the need to get this out of my system before I forget. Would need to think about this a bit more when I'm less tired. At first glance I don't think it is viable, and even if it is viable it seems unnecessary given the current situation in the MuvLuv universe. If you're writing fanfiction, then you really need to provide more information on what the scenario is, maybe there is a better solution to the problem.